The present invention relates to path planning field, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for determining a path and a method and apparatus for indicating a patrol path.
In reality, a number of events may occur that are adverse to daily life management and security and are referred to as “adverse events” herein. For example, events against the law or other provisions may be regarded as adverse events. To prevent occurrence of these adverse events, daily patrol of the police or city management officers plays a role as a beneficial means.
To more effectively utilize city resources and better prevent occurrence of adverse events, planning of patrol paths becomes a focus of study at present.
A scheme of a random patrol path is proposed in the prior art. Such a scheme does not limit patrol paths of the police or city management officers, and the police or city management officers may patrol based on their own willingness and experiences within their own dominative areas.
A scheme of hot spot patrol is further proposed in the prior art. In this scheme, some spots where adverse events occurs frequently are obtained based on historical data, and information of these spots is provided to the police or city management officers so that they can patrol on these spots where adverse events occurs frequently. Compared with the scheme of a random patrol path, this scheme improves the utilization of city resources to a certain extent.